


A New Look

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Resistance Ben Solo [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Military Uniforms, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Past Zorii Bliss/Poe Dameron, Pining Poe Dameron, Resistance Member Ben Solo, Uniform Kink, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe has an interesting reaction to Ben in uniform.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Resistance Ben Solo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876036
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A New Look

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Uniform Kink
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Might be a little bit rusty, trying out my Resistance Ben verse, but it’s worth a shot.

  
There’s something about seeing Ben in that Resistance uniform — off-white, not one of those kriffing awful orange colors that the Resistance somehow thinks is a good idea — that makes Poe hope against hope that his own uniform can hide how...uncomfortable the crotch of his pants is getting. Then, “It really does suit you, Ben.”  
  
“Thanks." Ben says.   
  
He sounds so shy. Poe wonders if Ben can sense how much he longs for him. Then again, Poe hopes not. He’s not about to have Ben know...  
  
“It really does,” Poe says. “You look very...official.” Kriff, he hopes Ben doesn’t notice. He envies humans and aliens alike who have vaginas; at least they can conceal that sort of thing...  
  
“Official?” Ben wrinkles his nose. “That’s your idea of a compliment, Poe?” He sounds light as he says it, though.   
  
“Yeah. You look like...one of us.”  
  
In a way, he is. After all, there are times when Jedi and Resistance member seem almost indistinguishable.   
  
***  
  
“Kriff...”  
  
Poe’s not supposed to be so impressed right now. Or aroused. Even as he goes up to the sonic showers, using the excuse that he needs to get ready after breakfast, he knows that things are getting more complicated considering his and Ben’s previous friendship. He remembers how Ben felt, when they woke up after sharing a bed together, and he just felt Ben’s warmth, his gentleness, right then and there.   
  
And it’s getting more complicated. It was easier, in a way, when Ben was a young boy who looked up to him —  
  
Stars, this is wrong. Ben’s...  
  
 _Twenty-three kriffing years old, you dumbass? He’s not a child..._  
  
He steps in, turns on the shower, and lets his hand trail over his nipples, over his chest. It feels like torment, torment to his already erect cock, and when he strays towards his cock, strokes it —  
  
His mind is already in overdrive, thinking of Ben in that uniform. How broad he seemed, how muscular. He is a _man,_ now, and Poe wonders when he got so tall and broad...  
  
“Ben,” he gasps. “Oh, Ben...”  
  
He thinks about Ben sinking to his knees, his hand taking care of Poe’s erection. Maybe using his mouth, too? Poe groans, his head resting against the wall as he jerks off, and the strokes are becoming more _everything,_ and —  
  
“Ben, Ben...”  
  
Poe erupts in his hand embarrassingly fast, trembling, overwhelmed with just how good it all feels. He gasps, moans — closes his eyes. His cock’s sensitive to the touch, but kriff, he’ll admit that that was a damn good orgasm.   
  
Would he and Zorii...he and Zorii never really had sex, if Poe’s to be perfectly honest. Their time together was too short, and he wishes that he could have gotten her out of there. Away from the Spice Runners.   
  
And Ben...would Ben even return his feelings?  
  
 _There’s only one way to find out, dumbass._  
  
He supposes he’ll tell Ben eventually. Leaving out the whole “jerking off in the shower” part.


End file.
